Previously information boards are known, which are furnished for instance with FIGS. 0-9 on a rotatable drum, whereby the wanted figure can be rolled up on the display. There are several adjoining displays to show prices of commodities, results of athletic contests or letters for words. Motors or stepping motors have been used to rotate the drums in order to roll them one symbol at a time.
Drums of this kind are space-taking, since a drum containing the FIGS. 0-9 must be ten-cornered if the displays are levels.